


Anonymous Dear

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I often want to disappear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous Dear

This was a dumb choice. He shouldn't be here. He probably looks stupid with this paper bag over his head, and the face drawn on it, except for the eyes that are cut out. This weird anonymous club for the mentally ill that he had decided to attend the first meeting, happening NOW. Oh god why did he do this?

Now it's his turn to talk, oh good god, he stands,"I'm Haru, and I... I," how was he going to describe his whole deal," I often want to disappear." he sits, the others give their own descriptions, often their illnesses by name. He feels kind of fond over an enthusiastic boy, the face on his bag smiling in a friendly way. Haru thinks he looks weird, and probably does.

But right now, they all do.

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie cause its late, this blanket is really soft, and I'm using my phone.


End file.
